Life is odd
by HeatherLB
Summary: Harry Potter tells his story. Slash with Salazar Slytherin/Harry Potter. their will be blood, guts, and gore. Dumbles/Ron/Hermionie bashing. Betrayed!Harry. Rated M to be safe
1. Life is offten complex

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company does not belong to me it is the production of the wonderful JK Rowling. If it was mine this is how it would happen in the book.

I have revised chapter one and am revising all other chapters per request from various readers. if you dont like the revision i appologise but it is my story and i dont feel like revising again. thank you for your time. the rest of the chapters should be reposted before the day is out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The world is what you make it or so they told me, and I guess that is true. But I still can't seem to be able to understand their reasoning for this to be true. However, that is understandable to. My life has been controlled from the start by my headmaster and a false prophecy. My Headmaster decided that I was the subject of a prophecy when Voldemort attacked me when I was one years old and he was destroyed by the rebounding curse Advada Kadvara he than placed me in my Aunt and Uncles house where he 'believed' I would be safe, ha, what irony, I was anything but safe in that house.

I was beaten within an inch of my life any time I did something wrong, but then again I was beaten if I did something right as well. Maybe life wouldn't have gotten to be so hard for me if I had never gotten my Hogwarts letter, I was so happy to receive it, ecstatic you would say maybe someone in this new world would take me away from my loving relatives care and give me a home where I could belong, but I was to learn that this was a foolish fantasy.

My first friend in this strange world was a half-giant named Hagrid, my second a boy around my age named Ronald Weasely. I latter became friends with a female named Hermionie Granger, a beautiful young girl who was as brilliant as a diamond and twice as sharp. I decided that I would stay faithful to my friends as long as they revealed no secrets and that is how the 'Golden Boy Harry Potter' appeared, I cultivated a personality that was what the Wizarding World wanted and today I am not proud of it but I am thankful for it. I lost myself in this mask as I grew though I did study as hard if not harder than Hermionie did, though I only performed at an average level so Hermionie could be at the top of our class where she needed to belong.

The world I had entered was strange and I lost myself for a while with my act but it all came crashing down once again at the end of my fifth year, I guess I should have been paying better attention but I didn't...

AN

You mean Salazar SLYTHERIN?! Challenge from LandUnderWave

Harry somehow goes back in time to the Founders' Era and meet Salazar Slytherin.

They eventually become friends.

Harry returns back to his 'normal' time but retains a mental connection with Salazar.

While in his 'normal' time, he is detained by Aurors for some reason and they find out he met Salazar(although they don't have to believe him).

He escapes and manages to travel back to the founders' time, or Salazar somehow comes forward to 'modern' time.

See the preety blue button? click and review :)


	2. Where you get confused

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company does not belong to me it is the production of the wonderful JK Rowling. If it was mine this is how it would happen in the book.

I have revised chapter two now and am revising the rest of the chapters per request from various readers. if you dont like the revision i appologise but it is my story and i dont feel like revising again. thank you for your time. the rest of the chapters should be reposted before the day is out.

----------------------------------------

I guess I thought my friends would always believe my mask, but I guess when you're around someone for so long they eventually are able to see through your masks. I personally believe that I let myself be fooled by them and it bit me latter on. I let my mask slip and they saw how annoyed I got when she bugged me, so when she turned up dead they assumed it was me, it wasn't mind, but when people believe something they can convince others rather fast. It all started a cool April morning at school, I had just returned from a brisk run outside, after all Quiditch doesn't do much for stamina when I saw Ginny lying on the ground in the entrance hall.

I was startled by this and just a little worried about her so I walked up to her and pulled on her shoulder and she fell back exposing the fact that a knife was embedded within her body. "Ginny..." "Murderer!" Ron Weasley yelled to me as I crouched over the dead body of Ginny Weasley as he ran up to me seeing the knife imbedded in her chest. "You filthy traitor, I'll see you pay for what you have done to my sister."

In the background I could see Headmaster Dumbledore and the other Professors as well as what looked to be an Auror coming towards us. "I didn't kill her Ron, just because I found her doesn't mean a thing." I protest as he shoves me away from my friend's body.

"Yes, you did I saw her crumpled up in front of you and then you crouch down over her, obviously to retrieve the weapon, so I know it had to have been you!" Ron said furiously.

"Harry, My dear boy, I'm so disappointed in you. I mean really, how could you kill someone so cruelly. I'm afraid that you can't be trusted in the outside world. Auror Jenkins arrest Harry Potter for the Murder of Ginerva Wesley." Dumbledore stated as he looked at the scene. "Mr. Weasley is obviously correct in what he said." Dumbledore looked at me with this oddly triumphant look in his eyes though I suppose to others it was a look of sadness as the Auror came up to me and put me in a full-body-bind.

"Ill take him to the holding cells until his trial, Headmaster. Ill see you then." with that the Auror took me of the grounds and Apparted us to the Ministry where I was to await my trial, not that it was a fair one mind you but I'm getting a bit ahead in my tale.

------------------------------

AN

You mean Salazar SLYTHERIN?! Challenge from LandUnderWave

Harry somehow goes back in time to the Founders' Era and meet Salazar Slytherin.

They eventually become friends.

Harry returns back to his 'normal' time but retains a mental connection with Salazar.

While in his 'normal' time, he is detained by Aurors for some reason and they find out he met Salazar(although they don't have to believe him).

He escapes and manages to travel back to the founders' time, or Salazar somehow comes forward to 'modern' time.

See the preety blue button? click and review :)


	3. What the F just happened

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company does not belong to me it is the production of the wonderful JK Rowling. If it was mine this is how it would happen in the book.

I have revised chapter three and I am now caught up with revision. if you dont like the revision i appologise but it is my story and i dont feel like revising again. thank you for your time. I hope to have a new chapter up latter today..

---------------------------------------

The Auror who escorted me to my cell told me that the others were obviously too quick to jump the gun and in my trial it would all come out to be all right. I smiled at him and thanked him for his kind words as I got settled into my cell to try and get some rest before my trial the next day.

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisalinethisisaline

I was waiting for the next day when my trial would be when I saw my soon to be ex-friends lead by Ron coming towards my cell. Me being the hopeful person I was at the time hoped that he was here to ask for forgiveness and say he was sorry for thinking I would kill Ginny so I ran up to the door of my cell to wait on their arrival. When they finally got their, they were wearing such looks of hatred and betrayal on their faces that I recoiled from them. "It wasn't me I swear!" I say to them in hopes that they will believe me but they just looked at me with disgust.

"Hello Potter" Spat Ron as he looked at me with a malicious glint in his eye. "Do you know what's going to happen to you? Well, you are going to be convicted of the murder of my sister and then you will be going to jail to spend the rest of your life if not be the recipient of the Dementors Kiss for your betrayal of the Wizarding World. You will also have to compensate the Weasley family for its loss, the rest of your money will then be split between the Ministry and Hogwarts, so even if you do survive Azkaban you will be penniless."

"What money? I don't have any money." I said bewildered "I didn't kill Ginny so no of this will happen to me."

"You filthy traitor!" Ron spat at me "This is what happens to traitors and murderers."

Ron motioned to 'Mionie to come forward and she did carrying my trunk and opened it to show me the contents. Inside was my cloak and photo album as wall as my beloved firebolt. Remus then walked up and placed the trunk on the floor and threw an Incindio charm at it and watched as it all went up in flames.

"Those things that have value are destroyed so they know the suffering of their victim's family." Ron motioned to one of the many Gryffindor their and they came forward holding my beloved Hedwig in his strangling grip. I dint even want to know who was holding her. Ron looked at me and smiled a twisted sort of smile and pulled a dagger from his robes and slowly plunged it into Hedwig twisting it and then pulling the knife out and throwing her dying body into my solitary cell.

I gathered her still body into my arm and cried silent tears onto her body as I said "I NEVER want to see or hear from any of you sick things again. I vow now to NEVER help a single one of you who have shown such cruelty to a helpless creature in your protection."

Ron looked at me slightly startled but hid it quickly and said in a gloating tone of voice "Well we will never need a filthy traitors help, now go on and cry over the loss of your pathetic familiar maybe then you will learn that you cant do whatever you want, you pathetic murderer." With that last parting comment Ron and the others walked away never looking back to see my response to their words and actions. They would grow to regret that in the coming days but who said that they had any brains.

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisalinethisisaline 

AN

You mean Salazar SLYTHERIN?! Challenge from LandUnderWave

Harry somehow goes back in time to the Founders' Era and meet Salazar Slytherin.

They eventually become friends.

Harry returns back to his 'normal' time but retains a mental connection with Salazar.

While in his 'normal' time, he is detained by Aurors for some reason and they find out he met Salazar(although they don't have to believe him).

He escapes and manages to travel back to the founders' time, or Salazar somehow comes forward to 'modern' time.

See the preety blue button? click and review :)


	4. The Starting of the Trial

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company does not belong to me it is the production of the wonderful JK Rowling. If it was mine this is how it would happen in the book.

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline

I stayed on the ground cradling Hedwig's dead body in my arms long after they and the guards had left contemplating their reasoning for the accusations from people I used to believe were my friends. As I sat their, I watched the outside world, I noticed that the sun had set and a full moon hung pregnant in the sky above. Few stars were visible. I suddenly remember the old nursery rhyme 'Star light star bright first star I see tonight, may I have this wish I wish tonight...' and taking a chance I made a wish, one for a companion who would never leave me, who would be by my side and never think I did something I didn't do. I fell asleep with these thoughts running through my head.

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline

The next morning I woke to a salient hissing in my ear 'HarryMassster must wake, bad men are coming. They wisssh to take you away.'

I immediately came into consciousness and looked at the marble and ebony snake that sat at my head 'excessesme, but who are you?'

'HarryMassster it's me Hedwig. I woke this morning and found myself a most odd shape and quite alive.'

'But I thought you were dead? how can you be alive?' I asked bewildered.

'I don't know HarryMassster, but if it allows me to ssstay with you than I wouldn't question it.'

I nodded my head in agreement as Hedwig slithered up my arm and came to rest on my forearm settling their comfortably as the sound of footsteps got louder, stopping just in front of my cell. "Potter. Get up its time for your trial." One of the four Aurors said. I nodded my head and got up waiting on them to open the door which they promptly did. When I stepped forward I noticed one of them was one that had told me everything would be all right and I smiled slightly at him and he nodded his head in acknowledgement, one of the others bound my hands together and together we went to the courtroom.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisaline

We were in courtroom ten. That told me everything I needed to know. The believed I killed her, the trial was a formality, nothing more in their eyes. I was glad that I had read up on the laws that governed the Wizarding World. I had been emancipated secretly after my first year when I went to Gringotts to pick up some money and found out that my parents will had never been activated. As my Godfather and Godmother were unavailable to take up my guardianship and I was placed in the care of someone listed under unsuitable by my parents I could apply for emancipation, although I would still be unable to perform magic outside of school until my sixteenth birthday, but I took what I could get. Since I knew no one would believe in my innocence, they wouldn't let me take Vertisurum, but anyone who has adult status can request it as long as the guardian agrees, and luckily, I'm emancipated which gives me both roles. I smile to my self as I am put in the chair in the center of the room, they won't know what hit them.

HarryPotterSalazarSlytherinSlashHarryPotterSalazarSlytherinSlash

AN

You mean Salazar SLYTHERIN?! Challenge from LandUnderWave

Harry somehow goes back in time to the Founders' Era and meet Salazar Slytherin.

They eventually become friends.

Harry returns back to his 'normal' time but retains a mental connection with Salazar.

While in his 'normal' time, he is detained by Aurors for some reason and they find out he met Salazar(although they don't have to believe him).

He escapes and manages to travel back to the founders' time, or Salazar somehow comes forward to 'modern' time.

See the preety blue button? click and review :)


	5. The Trial 1

AN: This chapter wil make more sense as the story itself progresses. Sorry if its confusing, But I decided to give Harry a whole new world of betrayal. Oh and you will like what I do with Hedwig... But Dumby is gonna be in trouble soon. :)

'The trial of one Harold James Potter is about to start can everyone please quiet so we may start." announced Fudge from his seat in the center of the Wizengmont, smirking victoriously. '' The defendant is accused of the vicious murder of one Ginerva Weasley, conspiring with the Dark Lord for dominance over the Wizarding World, and a traitor of the Wizarding world, as well as the use of previously unknown dark arts to murder Ginerva Weasley. How do you plead?''

Harry looked up at Fudge from the chair he was bound to and stated, ''I Lord Harry James Godric Gryffindor-Merlin-Black-Potter do hereby plead innocent of all charges you have previously stated and hereby state the holding of a prisoner without more than circumstasial evidence is against rules laid down by the first Wizingmont counsel. So the magic that binds me to this chair should be revoked before this trial goes any further so as not to corrupt the proceedings of the court.''

Bones from her seat looked to Fudge and asked him ''Why have you bound prisoner to a chair in a room in which the prisoner can not escape from?''

Fudge looking flustered answered by stating ''Because it is common practice to bind someone accused of conspiring against the Ministry to the defendants chair so that they cannot harm anyone." Bones shook her head as said ''This is the Wizingmont courtroom and the laws laid since the beginning are the ones that are used today. Release his bonds. I will not allow the proceedings to be corrupted.'' Two Aurrors moved forward and released the magic binding Harry in place. Harry smiled up at Bones and nodded his thanks.

Fudge in an attempt to regain control looks down at Harry and says ''Your not a lord your too young, also your name is not what you have named so we can add falsify government documents to the list of your crimes.'

Harry smirked and said ''Excuses me, that is my full legal name and I am a lord because I am the last remaining member of all families.'' Privately thinking and in some cases the only member. '' So I have decided to use my full legal name in this legal proceeding. Also I request the use of Vertisuim on myself during my testimony, brewed by one Severus Snape and tested on Albus Dumbledore, before this trial proceeds any further.''

Fudge looked at Harry and said ''You are not a legal adult and you guardian has not requested the use of Vertisuim. Therefore we deny this request and we will now start on the testimonies from your classmates.''

''Hold one minute Fudge,'' stated a craggily voice from the door as a goblin walked in caring a briefcase "I represent Lord Gryffindor-Merlin-Black-Potter in this proceeding. I have here a copy of the official Will and Testament of his parents and godparents. As all stated people are deceased and/or have been unavailable for guardianship due to incarceration and mental instability, and as the persons whom he had been placed with were listed as unsuitable and it was ordered that they were to never have guardianship, the young Lord is as of this time is fully emancipated and has all the legal responsibilities of an adult and the ability to request Vetersum to defend himself.''

Fudge began turning purple as the goblin started his speech and by the end he a rare color of green but he nodded and said ''Well than we can't deny the prisoners request. Severus Snape!'' He said looking at the glowering potions professor ''Do you have a vial of Vertisuim on you?''

Severus Snape looked at the Minister and said ''Yes, I do. I will be down momentarily.'' the minister nodded and called for Dumbledore to come down as well. Dumbledore nodded but stated ''You will ask nothing of me that is not common knowledge because I know things that must not be known to the Dark Side and their is no real knowledge of those who are not on the side of the Ministry.''

Fudge nodded his agreement ''Oh course, If you will please take a seat and we can get this useless trial out of the way.'' Dumbledore nodded and conjured a chair for himself to sit in as Severus administered thee drug. When Dumbledore was completely under he nodded and stepped back.

Fudge smiled and began questioning him.

What is your name? Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Who is Harold James Potter? Their is no Harold James Potter.

Who is Harry James Potter? Their is no Harry James Potter.

Who is the boy-who-lived as is know to the masses? Harry James Godric Gryffindor-Merlin-Black-Potter was an abandoned baby found by the sterile Lord James Potter and barren Lady Lily Potter nee Evens. She found him in a muggle garbage container within hours of his birth. A small pendant bearing the Gryffindor crest was found on his body and no sign of his birth parents ever found. Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter decided to blood adopt him as their own child. His golden eyes changed to take on the emerald of Lady Lily and his silky hair took on the same texture as Lord James. Shortly thereafter it became apparent that his magic was to powerful for anyone to control so many limiters and binders were put on him that have never been removed. As I am the one to have bound him I am the only one who can unbind him.''

''Aurors! Arrest this man for placing an infant in danger by blocking of the accesses to the infants magic.'' Bones said as Dumbledore finished what he was saying and the potion began to wear off. ''We will have a trial for him immediately after this one is finished.''

''We will skip over the testimonies of your previous classmates in favor of simply asking the source.'' Bones said and nodded to Snape to give Harry the potion which Harry tool without blinking ''Now we will begin with a simple question."

What is your name and position? I am Lord Harry James Godric Gryffindor-Merlin-Black-Potter. I am the blood adopted son of Lord and Lady James Potter, Godson and Heir of the deceased Lord Sirius Black, only surviving member of the Merlin line by birth, and only living member of the Gryffindor clan. I hold 15 hereditary seats in the Wizingmont, 54 of the current market on all goods incoming and outgoing from Wizarding Britain, and full ownership of Hogwarts as well as the Ministry Building. I hold 4 places on the Board of Governess for Hogwarts, and am currently owed a Wizards debt by the total population of the Wizarding world. I am personally the third richest person on the earth and my companies net a worth roughly equal to my current wealth annually and should things continue in the same manner I will be the Richest person alive before my seventeenth birthday. I am also the only known person to survive the Wizarding charm known as the Advada Kadavera Curse.

Hold it a second their, Wizarding charm known as the Advada Kadavera Curse? Yes as the Charm was originally meant for the destruction of weeds and other pests in a garden as well as to kill animals fast in a hunt or on a farm for slaughter. But when one tilts the pronunciation of the a's in the charm it becomes lethal to humans, otherwise it is a non lethal charm.

--------------------------

Il update again soon. I love you guys...

You mean Salazar SLYTHERIN?! Challenge from LandUnderWave

Harry somehow goes back in time to the Founders' Era and meet Salazar Slytherin.

They eventually become friends.

Harry returns back to his 'normal' time but retains a mental connection with Salazar.

While in his 'normal' time, he is detained by Aurors for some reason and they find out he met Salazar(although they don't have to believe him).

He escapes and manages to travel back to the founders' time, or Salazar somehow comes forward to 'modern' time.

See the preety blue button? click and review :)


	6. The Trial 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company does not belong to me it is the production of the wonderful JK Rowling. If it was mine this is how it would happen in the book.

I have revised chapter one and am revising all other chapters per request from various readers. if you dont like the revision i appologise but it is my story and i dont feel like revising again. thank you for your time. the rest of the chapters should be reposted before the day is out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudge looked at Harry confused "How do you know this?"

Harry, in the still monotonous voice replied "My birth family holds the vampire trait, at the age of sixteen the heir to the family receives the full history of the family. In addition anything we learn becomes permanently etched into our memories. In addition to our knowledge we also gain the ability to travel through time and space to our mates. I am the birth son of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor carried me. I myself have a mate that I must seek out before my seventeenth birthday"

Fudge deeply shocked as to the revelation stated "Male pregnancies are not possible! How was he able to conceive a child?"

"When the weaker of two males is penetrated by the stronger the stronger must cast a fertility spell on the weaker, this combined with a special potion will create a magical womb in which the baby is able to grow. During the pregnancy a series of potions is taken to give the infant the nutrients and such it needs. Than four months latter a perfectly healthy male child will be born."

"Why is the child male? And why only four months?" Fudge asked curiously.

"Because the fact that the female fetus is often unable to survive the constant potions the pregnant male must take. And the male body will start attacking the baby after four months so the potions speed up the growth of the baby as well."

Bones motioned for someone to stop Fudge so they could question about the case itself. An attendant cast a silencing charm on Fudge as Bones took over the questioning.

"Did you kill the Youngest child of Molly and Arthur Weasley, a Miss Ginerva Weasley?"

"N..." Sudenly a tall man in the back of he courtroom stood up and flung a spell at Harry. As the spell hit him a light flared and momentarily blinded everyone. When eveyryone could see again Harry was nowhere to be found and the man had dissaperaed.

Fudge, finaly able to free himself from the charm pompously stated "When Harry James Godric Gryffindor-Merlin-Black-Potter returns he shall be put into Azcaban for skiping out on his trial and his wand snaped for he is obvious the culprit as he saw fit to set up an escape so he would not have to answer to the law"

Thisisalineohthisisalineyesthisisalineohthisisaline

Harry landed on a soft bed in a failrly new castle. The very walls hummed with magic. A sort of magic that sent shivers of familiarity down his spine. Sitting up he noticed that the room he was in was done in dark reds and golds. The effects of the potion were wearing off and he had control over himself. so he did not fear running into anyone on his exploration of where he was. So how took off looking out for anthing that could tell him where he was.

He wandered around for close to an hour with no real clue as to where he was when he suddenly stepped into the Great Hall. Of Hogwarts. With two men and two women siting at the teachers table and at least a hundred different students at each table. "Holy Shit, Ive gone back to dads time..."he mumbled under his breath.Straiting himself up he headed to the teachers tables, straight to Gryffendor.

The four teachers had noticed the entry of the young man with emerald eyes and corse black hair,as they drew their wands, ready to defend against this unknown entity as he moved pourpously towards them. When Harry got up their he noticed the wands, promplty ignored them, and looked directly at Gryffendor. "Hello, father, I never thought I would get sent to the past only to run into the man who sent me to the future."

Godric looked closely at the young man infront of him, looking shocked, "Harry..." was his wispered word as the brave leader fainted dead away.

"Well," Harry said looking at the unconsous male "That went better than I thought it would."

Thisisalineohyeahyeahthisisalineyeahyeahyeahyeahthisisalineeeeeeee

AN:I am sooooo sorry is taken so long..Please Dont kill me... Ok'ay its taken me awhile to get this up but i'm starting to run out of ways to do this at times(MAJOR writing block) I decided to have a bit of MPreg(sorry to those who no likey) In adition its not just freinds with Sal...It'll be a good bit more. Also, I thought that having harry disipear in the middle of the trial would be fun, as it gives a reason to have him arrested when he returs to the modern times. And the whole thing about Godric being his daddy is just a fun twist as the founders are all around the age of 21 right now (the castle has been built for about 5 yrs) and was built when they were 16. And the future is still Harrys normal time because the fact of the matter is that Harry was raised in that time all of his life. So its where he wants to be. Godric got preg. at the age of 17, when he searched out his mate. ((another intresting tidbit is that Harry is the most powerful wizard born scince Merlin himself(his 'other' daddy)))

You mean Salazar SLYTHERIN?! Challenge from LandUnderWave

Harry somehow goes back in time to the Founders' Era and meet Salazar Slytherin.

They eventually become friends.

Harry returns back to his 'normal' time but retains a mental connection with Salazar.

While in his 'normal' time, he is detained by Aurors for some reason and they find out he met Salazar(although they don't have to believe him).

He escapes and manages to travel back to the founders' time, or Salazar somehow comes forward to 'modern' time.

See the preety blue button? click and review :)


End file.
